AITAKUTE
by kanon1010
Summary: Aku merindukanmu, aku sangat merindukanmu hingga membuatku gemetar..kenapa cintamu sangat dangkal? tahukah kau begitu tersiksanya diri ini, Sasuke... Rate: T, femNaruto, satu sudut pandang, minim percakapan.


_**AITAKUTE**_

DISCLAIMER : Masahi Kishimoto Sensei

This fic belong : Kanon1010

Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke X (female)Uzumaki Naruto

Rate : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, poetry

**Warning : Typo(s), miss typo, AU, (agak) OOC, minim percakapan (hampir full deskripsi) , Pendek, hanya satu sudut pandang dari awal-akhir (Sudut pandang Naruto)**

_Backsound : Kana nishino- aitakute aitakute_

Have a nice read~

Dozooo…~

.

-AITAKUTE-

_**.**_

**_Aku merindukanmu, aku sangat merindukanmu hingga membuatku gemetar.._**  
><strong><em>Semakin saya memikirkan Anda, semakin jauh sosokmu<em>**  
><strong><em>Bahkan jika itu bohong, katakan pada saya sekali lagi<em>**  
><strong><em>Seperti yang Anda lakukan hari itu, "Aku mencintaimu ..."<em>**

Satu hari telah kulewati lagi dengan kehampaan tanpa sosok dirimu. Dingin, kosong, sunyi, itulah yang kurasakan saat ini. entah sudah berapa banyak air mata mengalir di mata ini begitu mengingatmu, bahkan ku kira sekarang air mata ini sudah mengering, sekering hatiku.

Setiap mengingat kebersamaan kita seperti dulu, membuatku tersenyum perih. Ku harap semua ini hanya mimpi buruk dimana ketika ku terbangun kau berada disampingku untuk menenangkanku. senyum lembutmu menyelimuti jiwaku yang gundah dan kau mengatakan "Aku mencintaimu". Tetapi kenytaanya itu hanyalah sebuah penggalan kenangan di masa lalu yang pernah kita lalui.

.

**_saat hari ini adalah hari jadi kita….  
>Aku ingin tahu apakah kami akan menghabiskannya bersama-sama…<br>Saya yakin Anda sudah lupa semua tentang kita  
>Apakah Anda tertawa dengan dia?<em>**

10 july, tanggal dimana kita berdua menyatuhkan perasaan kita. Dimana ini adalah hari jadi kita. Jika kita masih bersama sudah 6 tahun kita lalui. Mulai dari senang, susah, hingga pertentangan kedua keluarga kita. Setiap tanggal ini selalu kita rayakan di tempat kesukaan kita. Dimana kau dan aku akan berpiknik bersama di bawah pohon sakura hingga sore hari menjelang. walaupun kebersamaan kita dihabiskan dengan perkelahian kekanakan, Tetapi kita berdua menikmatinya.

Tapi, apakah kau masih mengingat semua hal itu? Mungkin kau sudah melupakannya, mengingat sekarang kau lebih bahagia dengannya. Sedangkan aku? Aku terpuruk dalam kesakitan dan kesedihan yang kelam.

.

**_Kata-kata dan kebaikan yang selalu disimpan hanya untuk saya  
>Senyum aku mencintai, semuanya….<br>Apakah Anda menunjukkan itu semua untuk dia juga?  
>sayang, saya tahu….<br>Bahwa kau bukan milikku lagi  
>Tapi tahukah anda, hanya anda satu-satunya dalam hidupku…<em>**

"Kau, matahariku Naruto."

"Hanya ada satu dobe, dan itu kau.."

"Hn, daisuki mo dobe."

Ingatkah kau pada kata-kata itu?, kata-kata itu selalu menjadi penyemagatku ketika jarak memisahkan kita. Senyuman yang hangat, hanya kau tunjukan di depanku. Tetapi semua yang telah menjadi milikku telah kau berikan padanya. Pada sosok orang baru yang membuat duniamu yang tadinya hanya kauberikan padaku sekarang berpaling seutuhnya padanya.

Tahukah kau? Kau pernah berkata bahwa hatimu hanya akan bertambat pada satu orang, dan orang itu adalh aku. Aku yang hanya orang pertama dan terakhir. Tetapi kau mengingkarinya. Sedangkan aku? Hingga sekrang aku teap menganggapmu satu-satunya. Bodohkah diriku ini masih mengharapkan orang yang telah menyakitiku?

.

_**sayang, tahukah kau?**  
><strong>saya Lebih banyak tau tentang Anda daripada orang lain<strong>  
><strong>Jadi, katakan padaku mengapa harus dia?<strong>  
><strong>Anda berkata bahwa anda mencintaikumelebihi siapapun<strong>  
><strong>Jadi mengapa anda sekarang seperti ini?<strong>  
><em>

banyak orang berkata kau manusia yang dingin, padahal kau hanya menutupi perasaanmu yang tak ingin orang-orang hanya melihatmu sebagai Uchiha, bukan sebagai dirimu sendiri. Banyak orang berkata bahwa kau ini pelit berbicara, padahal kau hanya orang yang memang yang susah dalam mengungkapkan sesuatu, tetapi lebih dilakukan dengan perbuatan. Banyak orang bilang kau itu sosok orang yang tak berperasaan terkesan sombong, padahal kau hanya memendam kesakitan yang pernah kau alami di masa lalu dan asal kalian tau dia selalu tersenyum lembut, menerima diriku apa adanya dan sosok yang hangat walalupun sosoknya dingin.

Itu, hanya sebgaian dari dirimu yang kuketahui. Aku mengetahui sosok aslimu. Aku mencintaimu bukan sebagai keluarga Uchiha yang terpandang. Tetapi aku mencintai sosok Sasuke, luar dan dalam. Meskipun tak terhitung berapa kali kau menyakitiku, tetap kuterima karena itu lah dirimu.

Tapi sekarang, kau hidup bersamanya. Meninggalkan orang yang mencintaimu sepenuhnya jiwa dan raga. Apakah dia lebih mengetahui tentangmu dibandingkan aku? Apakah dia menerimamu apa adanya lebih dariku? Apakah dia lebih baik dariku Sasuke?. Tolong katakan alasannya Sasuke, sakit sekali.. sungguh sakit jiwaku ini.

.

**_Aku mencintaimu,_**  
><strong><em>Aku cinta padamu sayang, itu adalah kebenaran..<em>**  
><strong><em>Aku selalu mencintaimu….<em>**  
><strong><em>Tetapi saya tetap tidak bisa mengatakan kata-kata "aku cinta padamu" lagi….<em>**  
><strong><em>"Saya harap Anda menemukan kebahagiaan"<em>**  
><strong><em>Saya mencoba untuk bertindak seperti orang dewasa di depan Anda<em>**  
><strong><em>Tapi di dalam hatiku<em>**  
><strong><em>Saya tidak merasa seperti itu sama sekali<em>**

Kucoba menenangkan diriku dengan berjalan-jalan di tengah kota, mencoba menghilangkan semua hal tentangmu yang masih manis mampir dipikiranku. Kuharap dengan ramainya orang-orang bisa sejenak melupakan dirimu.

Kerlap kerlip lampu kota Konoha di malam hari, ternyata belum berubah sejak 2 tahun lalu, sejak aku meninggalkan kota ini dan dirimu untuk melakukan penyembuhan pada otakku. Mungkin salahku juga tak memberitahukanmu yang sebenarnya jika aku terkena kanker otak stadium akhir malah berkata aku melanjutkan pendidikan disana. Kenapa aku tak ingin memberitahukanmu Sasuke? Karena aku tak ingin melihat wajah sedihmu jika kehilanganku. Ternyata pemikiranku salah, dengan cepatnya kau menemukan pengganti diriku hanya karena kau tak mudah menjalani hubungan jarak jauh.

Seorang wanita cantik berambut pink bagai bunga sakura, dengan bola mata berwarna emerald yang menambah kelembutan dirinya. Tak heran kau memilih dirinya daripada diriku yang seorang gadis biasa dengan warna rambut pirang cerah yang terkuncir 2 dan tanda lahir yang membekas bagaikan kumis kucing. Satu-satunya yang kubanggakan dariku hanya lah sepasang bola mata berwarna biru sapphire warisan ayahku. Diriku sangat tak serasi denganmu yang bagaikan pangeran. Langit dan bumi itulah jarak kita dan aku sadar akan hal itu sekarang.

Kata pepatah jika kita sedang memikirkan seseorang dengan sepenuh hati, maka orang itu akan muncul dihadapan kita, dan itu benar. Takdir memang sedang senang mempermainkanku. Terbukti sekarang secara tak sengaja aku bertemu denganmu yang sedang berjalan dengan gadis itu dengan mesranya. Ekpresi wajah bahagia terpancar dari wajahmu.

Aku sadar, aku tak ada harapan lagi. Dengan menarik napas ku dekati kau dan tersenyum menyapamu seperti biasa kuberikan padamu, walaupun itu tak senyum sebenarnya. Ku sapa dirimu dan kau hanya memasang wajah datar yng acuh, seolah-olah mengangapku orang aku yang tak pernah kau kenal. Ku alihkan pandanganku pada gadis barumu dan ku tersenyum. Terlihat pancaran wajah keheranan dari si gadis manis itu, kemudian aku membisikan sesuatu padanya. Setelah itu aku berpamitan pada kalian berdua tanpa banyak kata hanya segaris senyuman pahit, dan wajah gadismu bersemu merah dan tersenyum ke arahku setelah ku katakan sesuatu tadi.

Kau mau tau apa yang ku katakan tadi pada gadismu?. Ku katakan **"Semoga kalian berdua berbahagia hingga akhir hayat, dan jangan kau lepaskan dia. asal kau tau, bahwa kau adalah gadis beruntung yang dipilihnya dari sekian banyak gadis. Jaga dia baik-baik ya". **

Lihat Sasuke, aku berubah kan? Kau pikir aku akan meraung-raung meminta agar kau kembali padaku walaupun hatiku sangat ingin melakukan hal itu. Tetapi jikapun aku melakukan hal itu semuanya sudah tak ada gunanya. Dan itu senyuman terakhir yang kuberikan padamu.

'Selamat Tinggal selamanya, Sasuke…..'

.

**_I miss you, I miss you so much I'm shaking_**

**_The more I think of you the further away you feel_**

**_Even if it's a lie, say to me once more_**

**_Like you did that day, "I love you…"_**

.

.

OWARI~….

.

a/n : tadinya mau kanon buat untuk SN days yang bentar lagi… tetapi malah sedih begini jadi ga tega juga T-T.. ywdh kanon publish aja sekarang yang buat SN days fic yang lain. Heheh~… gimana? Ada komen buat cerita ini?

ditunggu reviewnya ya….

Arigatou ^0^…


End file.
